No Fighting In The War Room
"Gaz, can't you make it open faster?" "Negative Sir, but you can try pulling it if it'll make you feel better." "Cheeky Bastard." - Captain Price and Gaz is a campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare where SAS infiltrate a missile control silo that was taken over by Russian Ultranationalists. Walkthrough You will start the level in the air vents. Follow SSgt. Griggs till you drop down. Follow the team into a few rooms with guards in them. There will be a large number of guards in one room. You can just run forward in the room where they pour out, or you could fight them then move on. Follow the team until you reach a room with lots of boxes ahead of you. You have to go to one of the mini-silo's, but be upmost careful, since in all doorway, an tango will come out. Follow it until Captain Price says Go Go Go! Then you should reach a room with a huge metal door. Gaz will say something for the first time. The door will open. Go in and fight until the all clear signal is given. In the wall to the right will be like a basement. Go to the end of the brick wall and plant the C4 on the wall. Stand clear then blow it up. You will breach into the ICBM control room. Once clear someone will say "Tango Down" then you will be able to type the codes. Wait. Then Gaz will say here taking heavy fire at the vehicle depot. Follow Price until you get on the elevator lift (there will be some reinforcement guards too) Then help them in the vehicle depot. You will exit there. Plot Captain Price and the team crawl through the vents and then drop down to infiltrate the mission control silo. They fight their way through, shooting the many, many enemies that are defending the main control room. The team has to work fast, lest they risk being killed by another missile, of which the fire would burn the entirety of the place. Once they reach a secure room, they move on to a large blast door which Gaz opens... unfortunately, it opens very slowly. Once through, they wipe out the remaining enemy troops, and blow a hole through the wall with C4, giving the team access to the main control room, where Soap types in the abort codes. Once they have saved the 41,000,000 people, they see Imran Zakhaev leaving in a helicopter. The team briskly leave, ready to make their getaway. Tips *Night vision is very useful since for the whole mission there will be little lights. *Take the side routes when going down passageways, there may be more enemies but there is also a lot more cover (great for veteran). *Keep an eye on a timer and make sure you aren't running out of time, luckily the timer gives you quite a generous amount of time. Another good time-saving trick is to go through the slow-opening blast door as soon as it's opened wide enough to admit one person. *There is a checkpoint save right when you reach the end of the stairs. Strangely, you can only trigger it if you go through without using nightvision. If it still doesn't get triggered, try going the whole level before that part (it's rather short don't worry). This tip can save you a lot of frustration when going through on Veteran. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 29' is near the beginning of the level. After dropping into the toilets, turn left and continue down a corridor. On your left as you are continuing down the hallways is a small meeting room with the laptop at the end of the table. If you get to the stairs, you went too far. *'Laptop 30' is in the main control room (where you enter the abort codes), it is located in another small meeting room on the end of the table. The room has the same map that the main screen shows. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Ultimatum' is obtained by completing the two previous missions and the current mission on veteran difficulty. *'Eyes and Ears' is obtained by obtaining all enemy intelligence. Trivia *This is often considered the hardest mission in the game (if not one of the hardest ever), because of the rooms that feature many sharpshooting enemies attacking from both sides, and the player is strictly timed, forcing them to be constantly aggressive to enemies whilst navigating the area. In addition, the player may not be awarded any checkpoints if they are too slow, forcing them to start from the beginning if they die. *There is a glitch that sometimes occurs when you must get through the room that is set ablaze just as Capt. Price shuts the door. Sometimes when you get through, Price will still be making the gesture to come in. If you go back you will see Griggs frozen completely in place in a running pose, the only way to unfreeze him is to shoot him with a gun, it is best you do this with a pistol or you might get the "friendly fire will not be tolerated" sign. The same may also happen with Capt. Price before he shuts the door. Another glitch that can occur is that the entire hallway will be set ablaze before you, Griggs, and Price even get to it, though this has only been seen in the PC version. *The room that is set ablaze after Price closes the door is a room with I.C.B.Ms in it, implying that more missiles were launched after the initial 2. If you don't get out of the room fast enough, you will be incinerated. *When you go through the heavy doors there is a room straight ahead that contains a supercomputer bearing the initials ВАПР (Cyrillic characters), which when transliterated sounds like VOPR--quite obviously modeled after WOPR, from the film WarGames (the Cyrillic alphabet does not have a letter for "W"). *The title of the mission is a reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr_Strangelove#Alternate_ending Dr. Strangelove or: How I learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb]. *Through out the level, you will see dead Russian loyalists in corners and against walls, the Ultranationalists probably killed them, which would explain how they got control of the base. The loyalists also look as if they were executed considering how they are always lying against walls or slumped in a corner. *Occasionally (and very rarely) you will not be able to complete the mission past the door due to "Technicalities." Sometimes, Gaz won't rappel down with the rest of the team, and if you backtrack you can still see him standing at the lip of the vents. The only way to work around this is to restart the mission, but it is pretty hilarious to just stand there and watch him. *During the first half of the mission, you will have a US Marine in your team. Strangely, he drops dead for no reason in the area before the metal door if the player has been keeping him alive. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels